Naga, why do you hate me?
by dark habit
Summary: What if Lucina hit the nail on the head with her accusation? Built off the support conversations between Lucina, F!Avatar, and M!Morgan.
1. Chapter 1

**Rookie mistake, forgot an author's note. **

**Hello, I am dark habit, and this is my first fic. Also, as my name suggests, my fics will tend to be dark. Please no flames.**

**My avatar is named Hope. Reasons? Dramatic Irony. She has light blue hair, type two body (young/petite) and green eyes. You don't need more.**

**This first chapter actually takes place near the end of the story, but there is only one other case of the chapter not reflecting the timeline planned. I also know its short, this is a test. I'm a SS major not English. **

**Cormag Ravenstaff, my dear colleague, if you are reading this, feel free to bash Lucy in your reviews, I know you want to.**

Chapter 1:

The End of the Beginning

¬¬¬Hope's POV

Lucina is incredibly angry with me. I'm fine with that, because I can't forgive myself either. She caught me in my tent, trying to drink myself to oblivion. I swore never to drink after then, but it is the easiest way to end it all.

I can hear her shouting. "You arrogant, stuck up tactician! My brother is dead now, and you are trying to kill yourself instead of facing me?"

I am fed up with this. I reply, "You lost a brother, I lost my son! MY only child, my flesh and blood! I will mourn him how I decide to. It was my plan that caused his death, yes, but he died because you couldn't take care of yourself! The blow that killed him was meant for you! I choose to follow your father; I am not bound to him and his orders. If I decide to kill myself, milady, then I am free to do so! So if you want to complain, run back to Chrom and Sumia, and leave me in peace!"

Lucina grows pale at this remark. I start to turn away, thinking this conversation is over, when I hear the six words I have been saying to myself for too long.

"Naga, why do you hate me?"

Those words catch me, as all events leading up to this confrontation come to my mind…

¬**First chapter done! Please review if you would like to see this continued! AND YES, THAT PHRASE WILL BE SPOKEN A LOT IN SOME FORM!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:  
DH: welcome back to my fic. Blu, Cormag, thanks for reviewing, nice to see you're interested. Originally this was two chapters, but I put them together to fix the length issue. **

**I italicized the thought process of the person in focus, so that should help.**

**Personally sad about the lack of reviews, and I was hoping for one WTF comment when I said Lucy lost a brother, yet Sumia is the implied mother.**

**Also, I refer to the Brand of the Exalt as the original name, the Mark of Naga. Creative liberty and personal preference.**

**Owain: Halt, dark author, why do you leave the scion of legends out of your work?**

**DH: One, your lines give me migraines. Two, don't annoy me, I killed my son, I am not afraid to end you… Now shut up and go away.**

**ANYWAYS, E-cookie to whoever gets the day and night reference in this chapter!**

Chapter 2:

Meetings and Secrets

Hope's POV

"Father!"

_Wait, did Marth just say 'father'? What the hell!_ The Risen assassin, its ambushed failed, disappeared in a flash of light. In that flash I see Naga's Mark shining in her eye. _That's not possible._

Chrom was just as surprised as me. "Di-did you just call me father?"

Marth, caught in her revelation, stutters and eventually asks Chrom to speak with her privately. I find Sumia, and we end up catching the last few lines of the exchange.

_Just lovely, now in addition to the war with Valm, the Risen, and my mistrust of Validar, I have to deal with time travel?_

The four of us talk, and Math, no** Lucina**, talks of a man claiming to be my son saving her life and acting as her strategist in the ruined future.

No parent would ever want their child to be a part of conflict, and the fact that he has placed himself at Lucy's side means he is in an incredibly dangerous position. Not to mention the other reason…

_Naga, do you hate me?_

Several weeks pass, and we end up finding Stahl's and Sully's kid Kjelle. Those two are as different as day and night, so the fact their marriage lasted long enough for a kid caught me off guard.

Kjelle relays some dark news to me. "After Lucina went through the portal, Grima showed up. Morgan decided to trade his life to stall Grima enough so everyone could get through. I don't think he made it back, I'm sorry."

_Morgan, my son's name… So he died before he came back? Dammit!_

Now we reached some Risen-infested ruins to find some precious artifact that boosts the user's strength. While here, I saw a blast of lightning take out a few of the creatures. I find the source and stopped stunned.

_My cloak, blue hair, Mark of Grima on his hand, and lightning, MY SIGNITURE ELEMENT? _ Standing in front of me, was Morgan… _ I thought he was supposed to be dead._

"Mother, I found you! Why do you look so young?"

_Young? He went back in time with Lucy, didn't he? _I ask him as much.

Morgan looked at me like I was crazy. He tries to explain facts I couldn't know yet, but when he reaches for his memory, I see the pain of fighting amnesia flash over his face.

"Don't try to force it; you will only make it worse." I calmly try to explain things to him, all the while fighting off the Risen.

We make back to the group, and Lucy explodes with joy to see her protector and advisor safe.

_I'm happy he is okay too, but now I have to figure out how to explain him to his father. He won't like this…_

_Naga, why do you hate me?_

**AN: Second chapter done! All remaining 2nd gen characters will be located off page. Exactly who his father is will be revealed soon, along with Hope's little secret.**

**Personally, Sully always gets paired with Lon'qu with me, but I am willing to spew lies of the heart for the sake of my work.**

**Two questions for the readers:**

**Do you prefer the name Mark of Naga, or Brand of the Exalt?**

**What Awakening Character, besides Robin do you most associate with? For me it is Lon'qu.**

**Again, please review! Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN **

**DH: this was meant to be released on Morgan's birthday, but stuff happens. This chapter is going to be weird. Also, romance is not my strong point, so apologies in advance. By the way, Hope and Morgan specialize in magic.**

**Also, the reference in the last chapter was for Stahl's and Sully's Japanese names of sun and evening. Sorry if that was oblique, but I love Japanese culture, and it works its way into MY work.**

**Warren: *cough***

**DH: What are you doing here? I haven't written anything about you yet.**

**Warren: Just get on with the story. I want my turn to be the Avatar.**

**DH: Didn't you and Hope work this out? After her stories, you get Convictions Re-invoked and Why I Came Back.**

**Warren: We both know you favor her because she sl—**

**DH: One, she didn't. Don't even suggest that. Two, if I wanted to get in a stupid relationship, it would be with Tharja. At least I would die seeing heaven… Don't tell her I said that. AND HE'S GONE!**

**E-cookie to whoever gets the writer who influenced the first scene.**

Chapter 3:

Relationships and Revelations

Morgan's POV:

_I hope these flowers don't die on me. I don't think Lucy will enjoy them then._

I found her gazing toward the fortress, contemplating the battle to come.

_Always looking towards the next battle._

"Lucy, I brought you something!" She's takes the flowers and smiles, but her thoughts are elsewhere. "What's wrong?"

Her answer surprises me. "When we were in our time, before you lost your memories, you were a different man. You were cold, and focused only on the war. You didn't talk to people, and you said you only swore to help because you lost your parents to Grima. Owain would joke we didn't even know what you looked like under your cloak."

_Could I really have been cold and impersonal?_ "That doesn't sound like me at all."

"I much prefer this Morgan to the old one. I don't want to see you hurt fighting. If you want to leave, I won't hold it against you."

I laugh. "I may have lost my memory, but Mother's teachings still ring clear. A tactician never goes back on his word, and always stays to the end. I promised to protect you, and Grima himself can't tear me from your side. We WILL win, together!"

"Yes, together!"

Hope's POV

_I must have taught Morgan well in the future, he matches my gambits perfectly. Still, after two stalemates, looks like I get to see if I taught him Virion's…_

The quick answer was no, Morgan was devastated by Virion's strategy and lost in minutes.

"That's not fair! And you devastated your own troops to win!"

_I reacted much the same to this…_ "Walhart has the troops to support this strategy; you need to be prepared in case he does use it. Besides, this is Virion's strategy. He can be quite clever when he isn't flirting."

As we start up the next game, Morgan drops a bombshell. "So what is the story between you and Chrom? I hear rumors a lot."

I sigh. _Naga, that is just cruel._ "Back in the first war, I was always at his side. I developed feelings for him, and he did, in fact, feel the same. He even proposed! However, a tactician can't fall in love with their commander. We have to be unbiased and keep our thoughts clear, so do our commanders. We moved on; and eventually the pain of a love that can't be went away. Checkmate!"

Morgan is shocked, hoping my reminiscing would throw me off. "Virion tried that, didn't work then either."

"Now listen, the relationship between you and Lucina happens to be the same as me and Chrom, it is why I haven't been exactly supportive of it."

"Why?"

"What if winning the next fight meant putting Lucy in a dangerous, high-probability to die position, and you had to be elsewhere? Could you sacrifice her life for everyone else? The Shepherds are our family, but sometimes fatalities are unavoidable…"

Morgan looks at me, contemplating this, and shakes his head. "If that is the best plan we could come up with, we would put the risk on ourselves. That is just who we are." He gets up and leaves, the current game showing he would have won if he paid attention and finished…

We've made good progress in the war, but any pride I felt in that was swallowed by Morgan's relationship. Despite my protests, he continues to court Lucina. Today I noticed him holding a ring, muttering what sounds like a proposal.

_No more delaying, I have to confess._

Lucina's POV

_Why is Hope charging towards us?_

"Morgan! You cannot marry Lucina!" _I knew she didn't like us courting, but this is going too far._

"Mother, why not?"

_Yes, do tell Hope…_

"I never wanted you to know, but I let this go too far. Morgan, Lucy is your sister. Well, half-sister anyways…"

_What the HELL!_

Hope grabs Morgan, and pulls up his long hair. On the back of his neck, lies the Mark of Naga.

_This is not fair._ Then I put the pieces together.

_If he is my brother, then that means Hope and Father…_

_Naga, why do you hate me?_

**AN:**

**DH: in hindsight, that was obvious, but I enjoyed trying to be subtle about it.**

**Warren was named after my deceased grandfather, something I do to stay connected to him.**

**Since this is the romance chapter, my questions are as follows**

**Who did you first marry Robin to? Lissa was my first, then I found out she was 15. JAPAN!**

**Are there any non-avatar pairings you ship? Lon'quxSully and TharjaxHenry are mine.**

**Now I need to flee before Tharja finds me**

**Tharja: too late…**

**DH: OH DEAR GODS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**DH: This chapter mostly takes place during the time skip between the Plegian and Valmese wars. Now you get to see just what happened between Chrom and Hope. Also, it explains why Hope said she stopped drinking in chapter 1. I doubt it will ever get as long as this chapter again.**

**The author that influenced the first scene last chapter was Lux Aureus. He had a similar discussion with his avatar and Lucina about being a different person in the future past. Giving credit where credit is due. Also, do check him out and give your support.**

**Vincent: Hello dear boy.**

**DH: COME ON! YOU'RE NOT EVEN MY WORK! How did you get in here?**

**Vincent: door was open.**

**DH: it was not. After the Tharja incident I sealed this place. The only way to get in is… if you… cut a… hole in the roof. There is a hole in my roof, isn't there?  
Vincent: a big one! *grins mischievously***

**DH: I would call you an insane dastard, but you would take that as a compliment. CORMAG RAVENSTAFF, CONTROL YOUR AVATAR!**

Chapter 4:

History Best Left Untouched

Hope's POV

Gangrel has been dead for a few months now, but apparently, being a tactician means a ton of paperwork during peace-time. I rarely get any free time anymore, but it helps keep my mind off of the new lovebirds living down the hall.

_If it wasn't for my dislike of killing, I would rather go right back to war. I am not a clerk, I am a strategist._

For once, I have a few hours to kill before I go to bed, so I decided to go to a pub in Ylisstol, hoping to get rid of the stress that has lately been an ever-present part of my life.

_Of course HE is here, why I am surprised._ Chrom has a booth in the corner, and he already noticed me, meaning I had to go sit by him.

_I would feel less awkward if Sumia or Lissa was here. Hell, I'd take Frederick the Wary!_ That man still holds doubts about me.

I sit down at Chrom's booth and I try to catch up to his head start, I am not in the mood to talk to him sober.

He starts the conversation. "Surprised to see you here. You haven't left the castle for a month."

"I finally found a way to keep up with the paperwork. Disguise half of mine as yours, and Frederick will end up doing it. He holds a lot of good traits, but his blind loyalty to you seems to wash out there."

"Why didn't I think of that? Still, I try to get him to show a normal level of concern, and he gets dejected and mopey till I let him go back to his overbearing nature." _Yes, I still remember being dusted off. __**I will get him back for that.**__ Where did that come from?_

By then we were both onto our 5th bottle, and we started to talk about more sensitive issues. _I am going to regret tonight when I get the hangover in the morning._

I end up finding myself staring into his eyes. _Those beau-, bad thought, he's married to my best friend!_ However, my mind's control over my body started to slip, and the last thing I remember clearly is the two of us kissing.

…

When I wake up, I have a pounding headache. _Yep, regret it._

…_Wait, this is not my room in the castle._

…_Where are my clothes?_

…_Why am I laying on CHROM?_

…_WHY IS HE NAKED? OH DEAR GODS!_

I bolt upright, quickly find my cloak and put it on, and then I wait for Chrom to come to. He seems to realize what happened about as fast as I did.

"Hope, what did we do last night?"

_Besides each other?_

"Chrom, we never speak of this event again."

"Wait, what?"

"This will only cause a scandal, its best to forget it occurred. For both our sakes."

**The day after Morgan was found**

"Chrom, Sumia, we have to talk."

Chrom looks up at me. "Why?"

"It is about Morgan's parentage."

Sumia turns my way. "You know who his father is? You didn't tell me you were courting anybody. You've always told me everything." _If only that were true._

"Sumia, during the peace after Plegia fell, me and Chrom got drunk and did something stupid."

That got to her. "WHAT, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Chrom stepped in. "We slept with each other, then agreed to pretend it never occurred. Why are you talking about this?" Sumia stops mid-rant, unwilling to believe what she just heard.

_Now for the real shocker._ "After that night, I found out I was pregnant. Morgan is YOUR child, Chrom."

Chrom cringes. "You never told me. Why?"

I sigh. "Multiple reasons, all stemming from the fact that you would demand to publicly recognize him as your son. It would destabilize your relationship with Sumia, and she deserved to be happy. Your advisers don't trust me, and this would only cement their distrust. Believing that I was some seductress, bending Ylisse's ruler's ear to my own will. Not to mention the matter of succession. Morgan was born only two weeks after Lucina, he could have easily been your oldest child, and therefore have the strongest claim to the throne. As your only son, he still has a decent claim, illegitimate or not. I thought about this, and decided it was best to keep his existence a secret."

Sumia finally regained her tongue. "So, pray tell, why are you telling us NOW?"

"The future kids have explicitly stated they are unaware of his father's identity. Morgan can only remember me, so he doesn't know. However, Morgan bears some traits that reveal Chrom is his father, including the Mark of Naga on the back of his neck, normally hidden under his cloak and hair."

Chrom contemplates my reasoning. "You're right, as usual. But what do we do now?"

"Hopefully, we don't have to do anything. I don't want Morgan to know his heritage. However, if some complication occurs that it is needed to reveal this information, I will."

**Back to the present**

"And you know the rest of the story."

"AND YOU WAITED TILL HE ALMOST PROPOSED TO TELL US THIS?"

I look away. "I could never work up the courage to tell you over my own shame…" I see a figure dart away.

_That was Lissa, wasn't it? You know what, Naga? F*ck you._

**AN:**

**DH: Long as hell, but completed! Looks like Hope is seriously PO'd.**

**One question this time. If you could live anywhere in the FE universe, where would it be and why? I would choose Chon'sin, purely from the large connections to Japanese culture hinted.**

**Vincent: Oh, Ragna Ferox! They cheer when you kill somebody there!**

**Remy: I apologize so much for my father's actions. **

**DH: COORMAAAGG!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

**DH: The next few chapters will be the story's main trio dealing with the revelation of Morgan's father. Just have to say, I loved writing the "waking-up" scene last chapter. Also, subtle reference to Fell Hope in the last chapter. E-cookie if you spotted it. Also, over 1,000 different people have read this story! That was a personal milestone.**

**Jem: *cough***

**DH: Not even surprised anymore. You are on loan to Boolock's story, why are you here?**

**Jem: Vincent was trying to break in again. I scared him off.**

**DH: You scared off Vincent? How did y- I probably don't want to know what could scare a mind as twisted as his.**

**Jem: definitely not. *Leaves*.**

**DH: Why did I make him so curt? Oh right, THATS why. **

**Found some decent quotes for you guys. I'll add them as I find them.**

**"****People can create and destroy, but… anyone who thought destruction is more powerful than creation was a fool" Michael A. Stackpole**

Chapter 5

Do I want to remember?

Lucina's POV

_I can't believe that Aunt Lissa is such a gossip. Wait, she is Owain's mother, I can._ It has only been two days since Hope revealed her affair to me and Morgan, but in that time, Lissa has already told all the other Shepherds.

Surprisingly, only the other future kids, Say'ri, and Tiki acted surprised by the news. Our parents have accepted this easily, like they suspected it. Cynthia reacted the best, trying to get to know our "new" brother. The rest of the time travelers seemed to distance themselves from Morgan, unsure how to treat him now that he is royalty.

_Not like I've been any better on that account. I still can't distance my emotions of him from our relationship._ Even standing near him makes my heart ache. We just end up avoiding each other.

Asking around the Shepherds, I found out that Tharja claims to be able to manipulate memories and emotions. I decided that maybe this could help.

Tharja was willing to help, which surprised me. She rarely did anything for another's benefit. Her reasons were just as shocking.

"I know the pain that love can bring. I swore I would never have a child unless it would one borne of love."

"Why?"

"Dark magic is unhealthy to a child's mind. A child of a dark mage needs to be trained in the arts almost immediately or they would go insane. Even then, it is not a guarantee they will be okay. I received that training and did well. Henry didn't receive it, and you can see the results. I knew my child would run the risk, especially with another dark mage as the father, so I swore that I would not have one unless I could love her whether or not she was able to handle her inheritance. Seeing Noire, who obviously was incredibly well-trained, suffer from her split personality raises the question if I am fit to be a mother. So yes, I understand the pain of love quite well. That is why I am willing to help."

_I never stopped to consider her feelings, I am a horrible person_. I was warned that changing my memories would affect myself as a person. Tharja said it would take a few days to gather the necessary ingredients, and that I should think about this clearly before I commit. _If it makes the pain go away, I don't see a downside._

Before I lose these memories, I just have to talk to Mother about something.

"Why do you not hold a grudge against Hope for her affair?"

She seems shocked, as if she hadn't expected it to be asked. "Hope has many secrets, not all of them as damning as that one. Some she does not know the answer to. However, there is one secret we share that probably answers why. Once, I caught her with her cloak off, a rare experience. However, on her arms were lines of parallel scars. SELF-INFLICTED cuts; some old, some incredibly fresh. When she deals with her shame and regrets, she takes it out on herself physically. When she told me about the affair, I was angry. However, I realized that she would have punished herself more than I could ever do to her. She did not need condemnation from me, she needed support and understanding. Besides, Morgan was one of the few bright spots in your life. I could see how much he meant to you. How could I be angry at that?"

_That changes everything. I never realized how much Morgan made my life better. Even if we are siblings, I don't want to give up those precious memories._

I found Tharja and told her I reconsidered. However, she surprised me once again.

"No one ever goes through with it. Libra declined, as did Lon'qu. I never even gathered the ingredients, because I knew you wouldn't either."

"And if I had?"

"I lied. I had them already. It would have taken an hour."

"You are a B*tch."

"I have a reputation to protect, after all, so remember that." With a sinister laugh she left, leaving me to my own thoughts.

_I am stronger than this. I am ready for whatever comes next. Naga, do your worst. _

**AN:  
DH: Lucy is tempting fate there. Never a good thing.**

**Kinda nice in this chapter, but that will end soon.**

**Went off a small tangent with Tharja (finding an excuse for her to be kind without breaking character was tough). I always wondered why of the two Dark mages in the game, Tharja was sane and Henry was... not. The only lore separating the two's childhoods is that Tharja was raised and trained from birth and Henry was abandoned and raised by animals. So I put my own spin on it.**

**I know I am opening the path for a flame war, but who do you think the most dangerous (NOT SKILLED) 2****nd****gen character is? I say Inigo, because if I learned two things in MMA, it is that speed often decides a fight, and you can be screwed over by someone reading your next move through your body language. A dancer (like Inigo), quick in body and trained in the art of reading body language, has an edge in a fight. Ergo, he is the most dangerous in my eyes.**

**I feel like I forgot something…**

**Jem: To tell them to check out Boolock the Botanist's story, Forgotten Shadows, and to look up my bio in the review section of said story.**

**DH: Thank you Jem.**

**"****If you cannot recognize the man in the mirror, it is time to step back and see when you stopped being yourself." Michael A. Stackpole**


	6. Chapter 6

**DH: Chapter 6! The fic is planned to be 9 chapters, so I am a good 2/3 done here. I plan to finish NWDYHM by mid-June. Really hope I don't screw this up. Also, I am sick while writing this chapter, so I apologize for any drops in quality.**

**Mark-Kris Robin, you scare me at a level similar to Cormag, which is saying something. Nice to have you on my side.**

**This is Hope's chapter, and definitely weird. Honestly surprised no one was asking where baby Morgan was after chapter 4. If you questioned it but didn't voice it, now you will know.**

**Also, creative liberties with timing here. I highly doubt a sick genius like Validar would IMMEDIETLY inform them of the last gemstone, so I'm giving a good 18 month gap between the return to Ylisse and chapter 21. **

**Vincent: Also, me and stone-eye over there are going to be here to the end!**

**Jem: Stone-eye?**

**Vincent: What, don't like it? It is fitting.**

**DH: Already regretting that decision.**

**Vincent: What about Goldeneye? Or is that too James Bond?**

**DH: WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THAT REFERENCE?**

**"People start telling themselves they're amassing power for this goal or that, and they convince themselves that it's a good thing. Then when they get enough they find circumstances have changed. They find they need more power or they need to wield this power in ways they didn't expect before. An opponent who won't listen to reason becomes a bug to be squashed instead of a friend who just needs to be convinced. Power comes to poison those who hoard it." Michael A. Stackpole**

Chapter 6

Father and Son

Hope's POV

"I want to meet Morgan."

_Saw this coming, but seriously, we just got off the boat!_ "We should head back to Ylisstol and recover from the war. We also need to start searching for the last gemstone."

"Fine, but you are not dodging this. He is my son too…"

After we get back, I ask Frederick to make a cloak for Chrom. While he deserves the right to see his son, I don't want people to recognize him. It's bad enough that the Shepherds all know. _Thank the gods we managed to stop Lissa __**before**__ she_ _got to the main army. I could never live that down._

Frederick pulls through, and a week later Chrom and I head off to Southtown.

"Southtown? SOUTHTOWN? You hid our child at the place we pretty much first met?"

"It was the only place I could find someone willing to take care of a child for me. I only had so much time before he was born."

"Still, that was rather stupid of you, O great Grandmaster of Ylisse."

"THAT NIGHT was stupid. This was just a lack of options. Besides, you would have to know about Morgan before you would have realized it. I never told them who his father is."

"And the Mark of Naga?"

"I was just hoping it wouldn't manifest. It had only just appeared the last time I was there."

"So they know NOW."

I wish that was the end of the conversation but it continued until we got there.

The townsfolk obviously wondered about who the man following me was, but they kept quiet.

We reach the house Morgan has been living in, and his caretaker opened the door. "Ah, Lady Hope, you haven't shown up for a while, I was beginning to get worried. And you must be…"

"…Morgan's father. I haven't been here because I never knew until a short while ago about Morgan. She was busy with the war with Valm." _Well played Chrom, well played._

"I'll bring in Morgan." With that, she left.

"She seems… nice."

"She is, but she's also very protective and knows how to hold her tongue."

"She knows more than she let on, doesn't she?"

"Obviously." Morgan and his caretaker walk back through the door.

"Mommy, Mommy, who is that with you?"

"Morgan, he is your father."

"Daddy?" Morgan rushes to Chrom, who sweeps him up. _They look so happy together. I feel guilty for preventing this from occurring for so long._

We could stay for a few hours, and Chrom and Morgan bonded immensely during the time. However, we did need to leave.

Chrom looks more focused than he has ever been since Gangrel's defeat. _A new reason to fight for. _ "Thank so much for taking care of our son."

The caretaker smiles. "It is an honor to raise Ylissean royalty, even if it is a secret."

Chrom flinches. "How did you know?"

"Besides the Mark? Lady Hope was most unwilling to give your identity, but I remember you two quite well. While the cloak hides your face, it doesn't hide your voice. Don't worry, I will keep Morgan's identity secret."

"Thank you."

On the way back to Ylisse, I voice my doubts to Chrom.

"What do you know of the Mark of Naga?"

"Not much, I know my ancestor was chosen as Naga's champion during the ancient holy war, and the Mark was a physical and spiritual link to her."

"Yes, and do you remember the other champions?"

"Others?"

"There were 12 Crusaders, each was linked to a dragon and blessed with a holy weapon only their bloodline could wield. Naga was just one of the 12 dragons, albeit the most well remembered."

"What's your point?"

"Does it bother you at all that both me and Morgan exhibit the Mark of Grima? That maybe we are supposed to be HIS champions? Validar mentioned something about joining my strength to the Fell Dragon. Besides, Lucina mentioned that you were betrayed by someone close to you."

"You have saved my life so many times that I doubt you would ever do something like that."

"The day we first met, when you found me in that field without memories, I had just woken from a strange dream. The two of us were fighting Validar, and once we bested him, I cut you down. This dream has been a recurring nightmare, and only grew more vivid after Lucina joined us. I have no delusions; I am the one who kills you." _And I couldn't live with myself if I did._

"You're just giving up?"

"I don't know anymore. For once, I don't have faith in my hand. My doubts will do more damage to us than anything Validar can plan."

"This is not you."

"…What?"

"What you are saying, that is not you. You said we are not pawns of some scripted fate, that WE control our destinies. That the two of us would be there to pick the other up when we fall. Morgan keeps on repeating the stuff he learned from you. No giving up, keep on fighting till the end. You have NEVER given up; you would just make a backup plan and a backup plan for that one. Knowing you, you should have a dozen strategies already to use against this so-called 'fate.' I have faith in you, now you need to rediscover your faith in yourself."

_He's right! I have never let the challenges shake me! _I start to laugh at how foolish I've been.

"I lost sight of what's important. And you're right, I do have a plan, or at least the start of one…"

**Vincent: That's the first time you didn't include at least of a variation of the title. I'm surprised.**

**DH: Laugh it up, I couldn't find a good place to put it in for this chapter, there wasn't a lot of bad fortune to lament.**

**Jem: why is there a wikia in the source material list?**

**DH: My first-hand knowledge of FE ends at Sacred Stones and Awakening. I tend to miss release dates for games, and rarely focus enough to track down a copy, so I had to rely on wikia info for FE4. Side note, that part of the chapter has some influence from Adrian Celsius' fic, Love and Dragonstones. **

**Doing something slightly different. What is your opinion of good old Virion? His supports suggests he is much more clever than he shows, and his A-support with Sully suggests he actually holds back his skill on the battlefield. He is an interesting character to say the least. I actually believe he should be able to reclass into a tactician, he's that manipulative.**

**Vincent: I really never paid attention to the duke, sure I was upset when Cormag killed him off, but I didn't really know him.**

**Jem: I find his vanity unbecoming, but he is honest about his skills, which is nice.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DH: back again, and I regret not planning this chapter beyond "Morgan talks to the villain-turned-Shepherd characters and contemplates the meaning of royal blood." IDIOT! Hardest part of the mini-arc to write.**

**Vincent: I'm bored, why can't we start killing things?**

**Jem: Because DH needs to rebuild the characters' morale before tearing them down again. **

**DH: yeah, being nice in my stories is a pain, so glad I end that here. Next chapter leads full circle to chapter 1, and the chapter after is the epilogue and teaser for story #2. **

**Ace, that was almost a professional critique there. I say almost because the typos made it hard to completely understand, but the sentiment is appreciated.**

**Vincent: BURN! Oh, punny!**

**DH: *Sigh* Anyways, E-cookie to whoever gets where the title of this chapter comes from!**

**"****One can never have too much good wine, beautiful women, or attention." Greg Keyes (Cormag, does this sound like you would say it?)**

Chapter 7

Ancient Lineage

Morgan's POV

3 months in Ylisse. 5 since I learned of my father. 5 months since I lost sight of exactly who I was. _What does it mean to be royalty? To be a prince?_ Questions like that have flowed through my mind ever since that day, and I am no closer to finding out the answer.

The Shepherds are not much help. The bluebloods among us have all been raised as nobles, so they have never questioned this.

However, two of our members HAVE gone through questions of identity before. Walhart, and Yen'fay. They are my last chance at understanding this.

Walhart, while imposing, is more willing to talk to people, so I went to him first.

"The blood and titles you have been given are worth nothing. What matters are the titles you have EARNED. I started as a soldier, but became the legendary Conqueror, the Scourge of Valm. "

"How does that tie in here?"

"You may be the son of the Exalt, but you have earned accolades by yourself that you should look at. You are a master strategist, trained by the only person to ever defeat me. YOU advised Lucina in the timeline you were from. You were a leader already, without the need for bloodlines. Those are what you should look at, not some petty title that is awarded by family ties."

Yen'fay, when he was willing to talk, painted a much different picture.

"Being a ruler is acceding to intense responsibility. The choices you make, they don't affect just you, they affect an entire country. It is a harsh burden to bear, but a ruler must bear it for the sake of his people. Take the version of me you fought and myself. I chose to stand against Walhart in my course of history. I did not pay the price for my stand; my sister did, with her life. The Yen'fay of this world chose to accede Chon'sin's freedom for the sake for Say'ri. Say'ri was spared from that fate, but he took her place. The choices made by a ruler have reaching consequences."

_Two different stances, but somewhere, they are connected. Now I just need to find that connection in order to find myself…_

All of the sudden Stahl comes running into the barracks. "To arms! Risen, an ARMY OF RISEN! Every Shepherd is needed!"

I sigh. _So much for finding myself. Naga, give me a break._

**DH: *sigh*I apologize for it being short, but this chapter was actually meant for contemplation, not drama.**

**Vincent: SO BORING!**

**Jem: It is philosophical; of course you don't like it. DH, when you say army of Risen…**

**DH: 10 Risen to the Shepherd, chapter 24 strength ON AVERAGE. So yeah, pretty deadly.**

**Of the two philosophies given in the chapter, which do you feel is more accurate and why?**

**What are your opinions the DLC characters? I like Yen'fay and Walhart, because the main story hints at them having good qualities at the root. Gangrel and Aversa feel like pity parties for me. Emm destroys the plot of the first half of the game, and Priam is just out of left field and feels out of place.**

**Vince, hand it over.**

**Vincent: What?**

**DH: I know you been using this to research poisons, I am not letting take your notes with you. Jem?**

**Jem: A pleasure. *draws sword***

**Vincent: Look, I don't want any trouble, I'll just hand my work ov- SMOKE BOMB!**

***Explosion***

**DH: *Cough* That *cough* could not have been more clichéd if he tried. **


	8. Chapter 8

**DH: First time actually writing about a battle, so I apologize for any issues with the chapter. The last chapter was actually named after the Japanese version of Chapter 13, Of Sacred Blood.**

**Vincent: Weeaboo.**

**DH: One, I doubt you fully understand that word. Two, I like Japanese culture, but I am not obsessed with it, so I am not a weeaboo.**

**Jem: And yet you want to live in Chon'sin for the Japanese culture.**

**DH: Jem, you are FROM Chon'sin. Besides, there is not exactly a good parallel between any named country in FE and my country. Wait, are you two ganging up on me?**

**(Simultaneously) Jem: Gods no. ****Vincent: YES! **

**Vincent: Now let's do the story; I made popcorn and everything for the fight!**

**DH: Ho- actually, that explains the random search for popcorn in the middle of all the searches for poison. By the way, Vince, I locked down the computer. You don't know the code, you can't get in again.**

**"Everything I tell you is a lie. Every question I ask is a trick. You will find no truth in me. Though you believe nothing else, you may rest your faith on this." Matthew Stover**

Chapter 8:

Full Circle

Morgan's POV

_At times like this, I wish I had enough sword training to handle something more than a knife. I mean, Chr-Father wields the most famous blade in history!I survive this, I'll ask him to teach me. _

While normally, the Shepherds work in pairs in case we get separated, Mother decided to have everyone work in fours due to the long odds against us. She was on the same group as Father, Lissa, and Sumia. Due to the odd numbers, my group had five. Me, Lucina, Owain, Cynthia, and Brady. _All the Ylissean Royalty in two groups; what are you thinking Mother?_

I realized quickly just why. While the Risen seemed to put an equal focus on every quartet of Shepherds, the strongest of them seemed to head for us. _Wait a second… Grima's only fear is of the chosen warriors of Naga, the Exalted bloodline. She's baiting them!_

A near miss brings my attention back to battle. I stab the Risen in the throat, then blast one sneaking up on Owain with lightning. Owain, alerted by my spell, quickly turns and slices the would-be ambusher in two. _There isn't any time to think, if I take my focus off this part of the battle, I'll get us all killed!_

I start to tire, making me regret starting this fight with Thoron spells, and the horde has only been cut in half. I make a clumsy slip, and feel the ax cut through the metal fibers laced inside my cloak and into my knife arm. _Damn, I may die anyways. _Brady quickly heals me, but I notice he's as tired as me. _If we don't get a miracle soon, we are screwed._

Surprisingly, a miracle does occur, I notice the skill of the Risen dropping to levels we had dealt with in Valm. _We may just survive this af- LUCY!_ Lucina also noticed the drop in skill and broke ahead of the group. _She'll get herself killed._ I follow her, only to realize that is was a trap. Me and Lucina were caught in the middle of a large crowd of Risen, even stronger than what we were originally fighting. _I only hope Mother has the right cards to get us out of this one._

Hope's POV  
When the trap is sprung on Morgan and Lucina, all I can do is watch with horror. Nobody is close enough to save them. _How did the Risen make so complicated a trap? The only other time that occurred was when Aversa summoned them. Wait, what is THAT?_ One Risen seemed to stand with an almost feral intelligence.

_That aura, it's like Walhart's!_ I knew instantly the odd intelligence displayed by the enemy resulted from that one acting as a leader. _If I can take it out, the Risen will act like themselves again._

I relay my plan to Chrom, and our group charges for the leader. _We need to act fast._ The leader, no **DEADLORD.**_Where did that term come from?_ The Deadlord notices us and calmly pulls a spell-book from its sleeve. _A Mire tome? It could never hit us with that!_ Then I noticed it is looking at Morgan and Lucina, who are pinned down by the trap and couldn't dodge. They were also significantly hurt and couldn't handle a direct hit like that. _NO! If it fires, at least one of them will be killed!_ I start to push myself, trying to prevent the inevitable.

Too late, Morgan notices the sniping mage and sees no way out. When the Deadlord fires, he pushes Lucina out of the way and is hit straight on.

_NO! THEY WILL PAY FOR THIS! __**Yes, give into the darkness, let it consume you, and then use it to consume whoever brings you grief. **_Blinded by rage and grief, I channel a powerful dark magic spell, and when it is unleashed, the Deadlord and most of the other Risen are destroyed, scattering in clouds of ash. I collapse to my knees.

"Morgan, no, no. DAMN YOU NAGA, DAMN YOU!"

Lucina's POV  
I climb back off the ground and turn around. At first I wonder where the Risen went, then I see Morgan lying on the ground. He coughs, and blood comes out. _No, anybody but him…_

"Morgan, please don't go. BRADY, HEAL HIM!"

Brady shakes his head "There is too much damage. It is beyond all of our powers. I'm sorry."

Morgan struggles to speak. "Lucy, I have no regrets. I swore to protect you."

I start to cry. "And if you die, my heart goes with you! I can't lose you, not after everything."

"Listen, I am more expendable than you. The future kids, they listen to YOU. You think Owain or Gerome would listen if I was giving the orders? No, they need you more than they need me."

"I can't go on without you."

"As long as you live, I will be with you. So live, and burn brightly for the both of us." With that, Morgan draws his last breath.

**-That night-**

A vigil has been set for Morgan. A funeral is planned for the Shepherds to say their goodbyes and the burial is just for the family alone.

I have been avoiding everyone, not wanting to hear their condolences over Morgan's death. Surprisingly, I found solace in the mess tent. However, while in there, I noticed that a particularly potent Feroxi wine missing from the stores. Flavia is the only person who drinks it, but I just saw her, completely sober.

The amount missing would kill anyone else, and that's when it hit me. _Hope hasn't been seen at all! She wouldn't, would she?_

Nobody knows where Hope was, so I had to guess where. Thankfully, I learned a little bit of strategy from Morgan. I can still hear his cheerful voice saying, "Mother is a well-known master of doing the unexpected. This gives a definite advantage because no one ever expects her to do the obvious. The expected itself becomes the most unexpected thing."

The most obvious place Hope could be is in her tent, but nobody had searched there because they doubted she would grieve in a place where it would be easy to find her. I head there first, praying I was right.

I was. Empty bottles lie around her desk. She obviously was a good way to the grave already and I can see her trying to go further.

I snapped. ""You arrogant, stuck up tactician! My brother is dead now, and you are trying to kill yourself instead of facing me?"

Hope tenses and spit the most venomous words she could. "You lost a brother, I lost my son! MY only child, my flesh and blood! I will mourn him how I decide to. It was my plan that caused his death, yes, but he died because YOU couldn't take care of yourself! The blow that killed him was meant for you! I CHOSE to follow your father; I am not bound to him and his orders. If I desire to kill myself, MILADY, then I am free to do so! So if you want to complain, run back to Chrom and Sumia, and leave me in peace!"

I see her eyes, once green and full of life, now black and soulless.

_What matter of demon has taken over her?_

However, it is her words that concern me.

_If it wasn't for that damn oath of his, he would have never been caught in that trap trying to protect me, and he wouldn't have needed to shove me out of the way and get killed. My foolish actions caused his death, she's right._

"Naga, why do you hate me?"

Hope, who had turned away, stiffens. For a few seconds she stands there, and when she turns back I can see true fury in her face. "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HER HATRED! She gave you a second chance of having your family! All she's done to me is to tear my heart out AGAIN AND AGAIN!"

Her eyes brighten to a purple, and dark magic begins to pool on her fingers. _She doesn't use dark magic as a rule. What is happening here?_ She speaks again, and it strikes me that these words are not her own.

"**DIE YOU DAMNED TIME-TRAVELING MEDDLER!**" I panic and get ready to defend myself, only for the tent flap to open and what comes next stops us both in our tracks…

**DH: CLIFF-HANGER ENDING BECAUSE I AM CRUEL!**

**Jem: Exactly who is that bold text? And what's up with her eye color changing?**

**DH: The first question, if you can't figure out the answer, you either don't know this game or are more clueless than Chrom. **

**The second one, a little influence from Metallover. When his avatar embraced his inner darkness, his hair turned from brown to white. I went with this but made two changes. I picked eye color because the eyes are known as the windows to the soul, and I made the change to black. White represents purity and innocence, something his avatar and mine lack. Black represents evil and corruption. While unintentional at the start, the change of green, symbolizing the desire to protect life, to black, symbolizing a destroyer, made great symbolism.**

**Vincent: Sure act all tough, but I saw you crying as Morgan lay dying!**

**DH: In order to make your work truly good, you have to pour your soul into it. When I wrote that scene, I brought all the pain of losing the people I care about to the front to make the emotion real. At the heart, underneath the cruel exterior I put up, I am a sentimentalist. My big secret is out now, happy?**

**Vincent: Not really. I'm out of popcorn.**

**DH: *Sigh* anyway, Ace sniped this question out from under me in his last review. What plot or sub-plot deaths in Awakening do you feel the most for? The sub-plot death of Ke'ri is quite honestly my favorite, mostly because she was Lon'qu's first lover, but also because it is what single-handedly defines who Lon'qu as a person. I also love Yen'fay dying because of his poetic last words, and the fact you consider him a villain until you realize his motivation, Too late to do anything.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DH: 10,000 words! WOHOO! ALSO READ THE END AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Vincent: Does Jem remind you of Lowell from Cormag's works?**

**Jem: I am right here.**

**DH: After the fact, yeah, I realized they have similar personalities. However, he was not a conscious influence. He was designed as a foil to Frey in Forgotten Shadows, constantly butting heads. I always related him to Lon'qu actually. I have a love for badass swordsmen who speak their minds. "He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear." He won me over with that one line! Plus, Myrmidons rule!**

**Jem: You're ignoring me. Lovely.**

**DH: I want to thank Cormag for his advice and support. I still am debating what value Vincent was…**

**Vincent: HEY!**

**Jem: You deserve that.**

**Vincent: Don't start "badass".**

**DH: STOP ARGUEING LIKE CHILDREN, GODS!**

**Honestly, I thought I would stall out around chapter 5. Proud for going through with this. Chapter 9 of NWDYHM!**

Chapter 9:

Hidden Costs

Morgan's POV

"… So live and burn brightly for the both of us." That's the last thing I remember before the darkness takes me.

I come to in what looks like a desert, alone.

"Okay, if this is the afterlife, I am rather disappointed."

"Limbo, not afterlife."

I turn around surprised to see ME standing there. Only this version has a dark aura radiating from him. "What are you?"

"I am you. The real you. Your memories, who you were before you became this little amnesiac sack of good will and cheer that makes me sick."

Lucina's words flash into my mind. "When we were in our time, before you lost your memories, you were a different man. You were cold, and focused only on the war. You didn't talk to people, and you said you only swore to help because you lost your parents to Grima." _The dark aura, my formally cruel nature?_

"So you obviously can explain why in Naga's name we are in Limbo and not dead."

"First off, when dealing with death, Naga holds no sway. This has Grima written all over it."

"He's the reason I died in the first place! Of course he's involved!"

"Not what I mean, look at your hand." I do, and notice the Mark of Grima glowing purple. I look at his hand and see the same thing.

"What does that mean?"

He laughs. "Grima's power flows through us. His domain over death is what is keeping us from crossing over fully."

"So what, I am supposed to be grateful?"

"No, you are supposed to listen. I have been watching from the sidelines ever since we went back in time. I saw you floundering like an idiot the whole time. I still want to live, as do you. With Grima's power, I can resurrect us, at a cost."

"Dark magic?"

"Fell magic. Makes dark magic look cuddly and safe." More laughter.

"And what, pray tell, is the cost you mention?"

"For starters, you have to accept me back as a part of yourself. What makes you, well, you."

"No, I am not some cruel monster willing to work Fell magic to save myself."

"If you are unwilling to work with me, just channel Naga's blood in your veins; that will destroy the magic holding us here, but Lucina will follow us if you do that."

"You're bluffing. She is fine."

"You didn't realize it, did you? Mother finally embraced the Fell magic inside herself to avenge us. She is no longer human, not fully. She will be quick to anger, and will use violence against whatever makes her angry. You think Lucy will not get in an argument with Mother over our death?"

"How do you know this?"

"I embraced Fell magic at the age of 5. In the years that followed, I was little more than an animal, cutting down anything in my path and relishing the blood. Human, Risen, civilian, soldier, I didn't care. I slaughtered them all. I eventually came back to my senses, but I could FEEL the madness, lying dormant inside my mind. I kept an emotional distance from people, because I knew just how easily I would snap again if someone I cared about got hurt."

_So I was cruel, to be kind?_

"And if I did accept you back, who would be in control, me or you?"

"I don't know, okay? This is untried ground for me too. Maybe it's me, maybe you, maybe some odd mixture of us both! However, we swore to protect Lucina no matter what, and this is the only way to save her!"

_I died to protect her; I can risk free will for her too._

"So how do I accept you back?"

He smiles. "By asking to." He fades from my sight. "Now this will hurt, A LOT."

I scream in agony.

…

I wake up in the middle of camp. _A vigil, they do care. Wait where is everybody?_

**Be happy no one is around to question you coming back to life. **

_Wait, you're still here?_

**Yep, and it looks like all I got out of this is a way to speak directly to you.**

I get up, limbs feeling stiff. **We've been dead for a good 7 hours, of course. Quickly, we need to head to Mother's tent.**

Lucina's POV  
"MORGAN? You died!"

That heart-warming smirk comes up on his face. "Lucy, I said I would protect you to the end. Grima won't stop me from breaking my oath, why would death?"

I rush to hug him, happy to have him back. He holds me close, obviously happy to be alive. I lean against his chest, hoping this wasn't just a delusion of grief.

_Wait, his chest is still. Where's his heartbeat?_

Morgan's POV  
Lucina suddenly stiffens in my grasp. _What's wrong?_

She looks up, stares into to my eyes, and breaks free of my grip, obviously panicking. _What is happening here?_

Mother comes over to me, and I see her eyes fluxing between green and black. She looks into my eyes and flinches. **Probably should have told you the other costs…**

"Morgan, your eyes are red. You're a Risen!" **What she said. **_WOULD HAVE BEEN GOOD TO KNOW!_

All three of us look between each other, and as one say the same thing.

"Naga, why do you hate me?"

**DH: What, you thought I was going to simply Valkyrie staff the kid and just say huzzah?**

**Jem: I do have one available.**

**Vincent: Sort of did. How does he Risen himself anyways?**

**DH: Three pieces of game lore together built that. **

**While they never expressively state it, it was heavily implied that Walhart is a Risen. This means people with strong enough wills can keep their independence if turned Risen.**

**Grima is the de facto creator of Risen. Fell magic plays an obvious part. Morgan, as the son of the Fellblood Avatar, would have inherited Fell magic.**

**In the Future Past DLC, most of Henry's child events imply that a powerful dark mage can perform a limited self-resurrection. **

**With that knowledge in mind, it strikes me that Morgan could use his Fell magic to save himself, transforming into an independent Risen like Walhart.**

**Jem: Feels like a cop out.**

**DH: Don't start; I am aware of how this looks. It looks like I was out of ideas for the ending and wanted to pull off heat for killing Morgan. Here's the thing. I PLANNED THIS FROM THE BEGINNING!**

**There WILL be character death in my stories, but I need Morgan quasi-alive right now. Specifically quasi-alive.**

**Vince: Why?**

**DH: My second fanfic will be a direct sequel to NWDYHM. This fic had the theme of "the cruel hand of fate." The sequel will have a different theme.**

**The sequel is going to be called Corpse Tactician (it is a bad pun, and I put the blame on Cormag for that).**

**Also, I am going to disappear from the writing scene for a while. I will still be around, just not posting stories. However, to all the people who have been with me to the end, I leave you with a power most writers would not place in their readers' hands. After the sequel, I have several M!avatar fics planned. However, I don't exactly care for the order I write them. So, I am opening a poll on my profile to decide that! I put the basic idea and a tentative title for each story below. The poll will close when I upload the first chapter of CT.**

**Convictions Re-invoked/Why I Came Back (connected, so I am putting them together): AvatarxLucina if Robin marries someone from the 2****nd**** gen, Morgan brings a rather bleak perspective on the idea of changing fate. **

**Dual Legacies: AvatarxTiki  
If Grima is the god of destruction, and Naga is the Goddess of protection, where does Morgan fall?**

**She Can't Be My Daughter (Not happy with this one, SOMEONE PLEASE PM ME AN ALTERNATIVE NAME, PLEASE!): AvatarxLissa  
The Morgan that shows up in the Ruins of Time isn't the right one.**

**Jem: all of these stories seem to relate to the time travel mechanic.**

**DH: Well aware, I theorize on time travel a lot in my free time. Plus, the game is rather vague on the details, so a lot of speculation can take place.**

**Vincent: we all know Cormag won't vote for the first one.**

**DH: I picked Lucina because of her dedication to altering the future. Not because it's the bandwagon pairing. Also, I have an instinctual desire to have the avatar marry those connected to Naga, every play-through, it is one of them. I considered Cormag's reservations on Lucy, and promptly IGNORED THEM.**

"**If you don't say goodbye, you aren't gone. You're just not there at the moment…" Rooster Teeth (Look them up on the internet. There are no words to describe them.)**


End file.
